


Courage with caffeine

by annannette (fanetjuh)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/annannette
Summary: Today he was going to ask her out. Today he would finally gather the courage to tell her that he liked her, maybe even fell in love with her. Today he would end this hopeless cycle of ordering coffees every morning even though he didn’t even like coffee.





	

Jon took a deep breath and he checked his reflection in the window before he would enter the coffeeshop on the corner of third avenue. Today he was going to ask her out. Today he would finally gather the courage to tell her that he liked her, maybe even fell in love with her. Today he would end this hopeless cycle of ordering coffees every morning even though he didn’t even like coffee.

“Jon?” Sansa opened the door of the coffeeshop before Jon could do so and a bright smile spread across her face. “You're early today.” She cocked her head slightly and she tucked a strand of her red hair behind her ear. “I’ll be right there. I’ll have to clean the tables outside first.”

“Yes, sure.” Jon swallowed. “Take your time.” He kept looking over his shoulder while he stepped inside and leaned as casually as possible on the counter. In his mind he was repeating the words he was going to say over and over again.

“So, what will it be today?” Sansa walked past him and she was still smiling that wonderful smile of hers while she kept her eyes locked with his. “The latte? Or would you prefer to try something new?”

Jon didn’t answer. He just stared at her and eventually he cleared his throat. “Sansa…” He coughed a few times. “I wanted to ask you something else.” He took a few deep breaths. He wasn’t sure why he was so nervous about this.

The worst that could happen was Sansa saying no. The worst that could happen was her laughing to his face. The worst that could happen was Sansa throwing him out of this coffeeshop.

“So, I’ve been trying to find the courage to say this for weeks already, but…” Jon hesitated again and he took a deep breath, filling his lungs with as much air as possible. “Would you wanna go out with me some time?” He didn’t dare to look at her. He didn’t dare to check if she was smiling or laughing or in shock.

“How long have you been wanting to ask me this?” Sansa spoke softly and eventually Jon lifted his chin up and shrugged his shoulders.

“I saw you cleaning the tables when I walked past here a couple of months ago.” He swallowed. “I don’t even like coffee, but I wanted to get to know you and it seemed like the easiest way to do so.” Jon hesitated and for a long moment there was nothing but silence.

“You've been coming here for months, day after day, just to get to know me?” Sansa’s lips curled up slightly and she reached for Jon’s hand. “I'm used to men simply kissing me in the middle of the dance floor without even asking for my name.”

“Sorry, I get it if you think it’s weird and don’t wanna see me again.” Jon wanted to pull his hand back, but Sansa tightened her grip and squeezed his hand gently.

“That wasn’t a no.” She shook her head. “It was actually a yes.” She raised her eyebrows slightly. “And, if you don’t like coffee…” She winked. “I can also make you a cup of tea or a milkshake with extra whipped cream?”

“A cup of tea would be wonderful, thanks.” Jon nodded. His hands were still sweating, but he felt his muscles relaxing little by little while he watched Sansa making his order.

“So, when are you planning on picking me up?” She placed the steaming cup in front of Jon and he hesitated while he took a sip, realizing too late that the boiled water was still too hot to drink.

“What about tonight, after work?” Jon stuttered, almost trembling over each and every word. “I could take you out for dinner and then we can see a movie or something?”

“My shift ends at seven.”


End file.
